miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabrina Raincomprix/History
Sabrina Raincomprix is a teenage girl and daughter of policeman Roger Raincomprix. She is friends with Chloé Bourgeois. Before Season 1 Sabrina has known Chloé since grade school and has done her homework for her ever since. She was in Caline Bustier's class in a previous year with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Max Kanté, Juleka Couffaine, Chloé, Lê Chiến Kim, and Rose Lavillant. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Sabrina accompanied Chloé into Miss Bustier's classroom. They walked over to Marinette Dupain-Cheng and kicked her out of her seat, choosing to sit there this year because Adrien Agreste would be sitting in front of them. She was sent to the Library and wasn't seen for the rest of the day due to Stoneheart. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", she joined Chloé when she made fun of Ivan. She placed Chloé's gum on Marinette's seat per Chloé's request. She was present when Stoneheart burst through Miss Bustier's classroom and took Mylène Haprèle and Chloé. She watched Hawk Moth's announcement from the library and cheered as Ladybug made her announcement. The next day she was forced back to her old seat in front of Alix and Mylène. In "The Bubbler", Chloé ordered her to get a present for Adrien after Chloé forgot his birthday. She was taken to Agreste mansion by Bubbler along with other students but was bubbled after chanting for Ladybug. The gift Chloé ordered her to buy didn't arrive for Adrien's birthday. In "Mr. Pigeon", Chloé had Sabrina steal Marinette's derby hat design at the Trocadéro to win a fashion design competition. She stood at the hat podium with Chloé. In "Timebreaker", she watched the race between Kim and Alix with the rest of her class. She was hit by Timebreaker and disappeared alongside Chloé in both the alternate reality and the new one. She was revived by the Miraculous Ladybug. "Copycat", Sabrina was seen in the front desks of Mrs. Bustier's classroom. "Lady Wifi", during the end of Mrs. Bustier's class Sabrina like all the others find that Marinette is still and heads home from school. The next day she walks with Chloé to school and sees Alya sneaking into her best friends locker and followed Chloé and Alya to Principal Damocles office where she reminded him of the rules which resulted in Alya getting suspended for a week. She returns to the classroom and the lesson resumes until Lady Wifi attacks and she runs home. In "The Evillustrator," she was paired with Chloé and Marinette for a particle science project when commanded by Chloé to start on her homework which Marinette found strange. Sabrina explained that she has always done "her best friend" homework ever since they were kids. When she sees Marinette standing up to Chloé she hugged her telling her she was amazing and becomes her new best friend. Sometime later, she went to Marinette's house and that she did her geography homework for her and she thanks her. However, Sabrina heard Marinette say she wouldn't be able to do the project she accused her as being the same as Chloé and walks away then she rekindled her friendship with Chloé. In "Rogercop", during Career Day at school Sabrina came with her father and the day goes well until Chloé's bracelet went missing. Then, was accused by Marinette for stealing it but Sabrina said she only held it and gave it back right away. But when Rogercop came bursting in she was the only one that recognized him as her father and after Rogercop was defeated Sabrina embraced her father as he got his job back. In "Dark Cupid", Sabrina is alongside Chloé when she asks Adrien to sign a petition against hamster cruelty and the sweater they are forced to wear, even though it is a poster of himself. He signs it, walking away annoyed. Then they, spot Marinette, making rude jokes about why she is searching the trash can. She is seen again with Chloé, only this time showing the poster around to girls, making them burst crying. Later, Ladybug shows up telling Sabrina and Chloé to run away because Dark Cupid is chasing them. Soon afterwards, Dark Cupid finds Sabrina and shoots one of his arrows at her, causing her to hold a grudge against her best friend. After Dark Cupid is defeated by the superheroes, Chloé finds Sabrina scribbling eyebrows, a mustache, and a beard on Adrien's poster, much to both of their surprise. In "Horrificator", during the process of making a monster movie for a film contest with classmates Sabrina was assigned the job of Chloé's personal assistant. When Chloé had the idea of changing the script Sabrina followed her, Max and Kim in looking for a change of costume. But after catching onto Marinette's trick they all heard a scream and Max and Kim gone, while searching for Horrificator and their missing friends Sabrina and Chloé separate themselves from the group. Which led them to being the villain's prisoners after Horrificator's defeat Sabrina was freed with the others students. In "Darkblade", with class representative elections approaching Sabrina took the job of being Chloé's deputy. When she heard that Marinette was also running in the election she was ordered by Chloé to find something they can use against her. Sabrina made her way to Marinette's house and looked around her room, finding Marinette's diary but when she tried to grab it the magic box clamped on her hand. She returned to City Hall and to Chloé with the box explaining what happened, then hugged Chloé in fear of Darkblade's arrival. Once the evil knight was defeated and Marinette demanded her diary back, Sabrina begged for her to take it off and when Marinette did Sabrina expressed her thanks. After Marinette's valiant speech she cheered for her best friend's rival until she was stopped by Chloé. In "Princess Fragrance", Sabrina along with Chloé discover Tikki (who pretended to be a doll) wandering what she was. When Rose came to ask Chloé if she could delivery her letter to the prince but watched her best friend tear it to pieces but for opening the limo door and heading home. In "Pixelator", during job experience day at the Le Grand Paris Hotel Sabrina was being watched by Ms. Bustier as she worked making one of the beds in the hotel rooms with an employee. While she was in the room Sabrina was so shocked by the appearance of Fang she fainted. In "Guitar Villain", as Sabrina arrived at school she saw what happened between Marinette and Adrien and used a Jagged Stone magazine to fan off a jealous Chloé. In "Gamer", Sabrina was with Chloé on the second floor of the library looking through her social media on her phone. In "Reflekta", Sabrina was getting ready for picture day with her classmates in an effort to be by Adrien she was instructed by Chloé to make sure Juleka doesn't come back. In doing so she followed to her to the bathroom locking her inside and returned back for the photo, afterwards she and Chloé saw Marinette heading into the principal's office. Inside the office she and Chloé went looking for her finally seeing her Sabrina pointed out that they caught her sneaking into the office but when neither of the ultimatums don't work out. Taking the memory card Marinette ran off with Sabrina chasing after her but lost her. After Juleka's deakumatization, she and Chloé saw the rest of their classmates doing a new class photo in the park. As Chloé walked away not wanting to be apart of it Sabrina took slight interest in it before catching up with her. In "Antibug", two days prior to Antibug, she was playing Ladybug and Cat Noir with Chloé and while she was tracking Mr. Mustacho, Chloé was having an interview with Jagged Stone. After Sabrina caught him, she accidentally revealed that Chloé wasn't the real Ladybug leading to her best friend becoming angry at her. Despite Sabrina's attempt to apologize by reminding her of the brooch she gave her and yet was saddened that Chloé had forgotten her leading Sabrina to being akumatized into Vanisher. For the next two days she tormented Chloé any way she could believing she could defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir but thanks to a jar of glitter she was deakumatized by the heroes. After Chloé took Ladybug's advice to make up with Sabrina, she saw Chloé at her desk and was hestaint to sit by her until she was offered a new brooch which she gladly accepted. In "Volpina", Sabrina went to school with Chloé and heard a new girl named Lila was attending the school. In "Santa Claws", Sabrina was celebrating Christmas with her father and they came to Marinette's family's bakery to wish Marinette's family happy holidays. At first, Sabrina was disappointed that she might not get a Christmas log due to the nasty tricks she pulled with Chloé. But was surprised that she received by Marinette because of the spirit of the holiday and some time later Sabrina received the word that Adrien was missing and joined her classmates in looking for him. After Adrien was found she joined everyone at the Agreste mansion for dinner. Season 2 In "The Collector", she found Chloé completed devastated that Adrien was banned from coming to school and she did her best to comfort her. But when Adrien returned she and the rest of the students rejoiced. In "Despair Bear", she was watching a cooking class being taught by Marinette's father then when Chloé called the fire department Sabrina and her classmates cleaned the courtyard as punishment. Afterwards, she attends Chloé's party but ends up being controlled by Despair Bear trying to brush her hair but when the villain jumps to Kim she asked Chloé what's going on. In "Robostus", during Science class Sabrina and her classmates were amazed at the intellect of Max's robot Markov. In "Troublemaker", Sabrina was seen leaving the locker room with Chloé. In "Frightningale", Sabrina danced in Clara Nightingale's new music video with her classmates. In "Zombizou", it was Miss Bustier's birthday and when everyone asks Chloé if she had prepared a gift for her, she rushed to her best friend's defense saying Chloé does not remember anyone's birthday like her mother. After Marinette leaves calling Chloé heartless Sabrina unscrewed the cap off a marker for her friend as Chloé left a surprise of her own. Sabrina resumed her classes with the others until she got to Miss Bustier's class and watched Marinette call Chloé out on her gift. She saw Marinette and Miss Bustier leave the room but horribly shocked when she saw her teacher akumatized into Zombizou and became the villainess' first victim. Sabrina tried to escape with the others but was turned into Zombizou's minions but was returned to normal after the villain's defeat. During school the next day she sided with Chloé on the fact that she should believed that everyone should be thanking her best friend for saving everyone when Alya believed otherwise. But became surprised when Marinette pulled Alya away surprised at her compliment before taking her seat. In "Reverser", Sabrina went with Chloé to show her project to the Art Club. When Alix called it being another collage of selfies Sabrina helped Chloé hide it and left the room. Sometime, later she was doing Chloé's nails until they were approached by Reverser who changed them and Sabrina was the one who ordered her around until the Miraculous Ladybug returned them to normal and they were confused by their actions. In "Style Queen", Sabrina attended Gabriel's fashion week show along with her classmates. In "Malediktator", Sabrina was listening to Chloé's presentation and when Marinette made a sarcastic comment she couldn't help but laugh. When she was spotted by Chloé she tried to hide it and yet was fired by her instead Sabrina cried at the act of betraying her "best friend". However, she was told by Alya she deserved to laugh when Alya and Alix explained what really in "Queen Wasp". Then, she saw Chloé storm off and after Malediktator's defeat, Sabrina attended Chloé's welcome party, hugging her at the fact Chloé is staying. She stared in awe of her best friend's new cellphone case. In "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", she was getting ready for Heroes' Day with her classmates but when Sabrina saw a video of Ladybug being akumatized and destroying Cat Noir she among everyone else was devastated. She became one of the many students akumatized by Scarlet Moth back into Vanisher and was instructed by her master to follow Ladybug in the hopes of finding the guardian. Thanks to the heroine catching wind of her she followed Ladybug into sewers and was easily defeated. Returned to normal Sabrina was happy to see the real Ladybug asking if it was really her when the heroine said yes and asked why. Sabrina explained that she saw what happened on the news and when she heard Ladybug said it was Volpina who did this. Happy and relieved that the real Ladybug was still here Sabrina decided to spread the word about the heroine to give people hope. In "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", after the French Miraculous superhero team defeated Hawk Moth's akumatized army. Sabrina attended a picnic with her classmates for Marinette and decided to share some homemade cookies with Chloé but when she dejected them, Sabrina cried. She cheered with her classmates with Marinette for gaining the confidence to approach Adrien and kiss him on the cheek. Season 3 In "Chameleon", Sabrina was sitting at her usual sit along with Chloé while everyone was assigned to new seats. In "Gamer 2.0", Sabine was in the library with Chloe until she and several others were held captive by Gamer 2.0 but after Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated Gamer 2.0, she and everyone was set free. In "Miraculer", once again Sabrina was waiting with Chloé for Ladybug to give her friend the Bee Miraculous but the heroes finish the job without her. The next day, Sabrina attempts to cheer Chloé up by offering to play Ladybug and Cat Noir. But when Chloé angrily refused Sabrina was so heartbroken that she was akumatized into Miraculer. She first came across Ladybug and took her powers, then Cat Noir's severely weakening him. Then, she returned to Chloé hoping she'll be happy but Miraculer gets the opposite reaction being told by Chloé that there was one Ladybug. After fighting against the other team members she got fooled by Rena's powers into giving Ladybug her powers back. By using a feather the team was able to destroy her weapon and deakumatize her. Once the heroes left she took Chloé's offer to play with her being Ladybug. In "Oblivio", Sabrina was field trip with her classmates until Alya and Nino were akumatized into Oblivio. After Nino and Alya apologized for what happened, Sabrina begins to say that she played Super Penguino with Chloé until she was hushed by her. Category:Article stubs Category:Character histories